<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punishment &amp; Reward by romantica_san</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362495">Punishment &amp; Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantica_san/pseuds/romantica_san'>romantica_san</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junjou Romantica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantica_san/pseuds/romantica_san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every good job deserves a reward.  So when Akihiko got punished for missing his deadline, and had obediently followed by the rules, he felt he deserved a reward for being such a "good delinquent"…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Punishment &amp; Reward</p><p>Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Junjou Romantica.</p><p> </p><p>Shut down. Click.</p><p>Akihiko took off his glasses and leaned back comfortably on his study chair as he waited for his laptop to go through its final processing. Finally. After a whole week of intense research and closed-door concentration, he finally finished the 5th installment to his latest bestselling novel.</p><p>This should make up for last week's transgressions, he thought with a sigh as he stood up and stretched his muscles.</p><p>Last week, he had one of those impromptu decisions to bring Misaki to an onsen trip, where they did nothing else but make love in and out of the water. Unfortunately, to his full knowledge and indifference, he left his editor crying for murder since he was supposed to be locked in his study working on the said installment. He knew exactly what that entailed, knew his young lover would resent him a lot and apologize profusely (also in his behalf) to Aikawa, with the addition of ignoring him for a good long while and doing something they both know he wouldn't like, like putting green pepper in his meal or something equally petty. He knew it and couldn't care less. For all the hours he had spent wringing out every single pleasurable sound that came from his lover's lips, he deduced that the pros outweighed the cons at least by half, such that the small inconveniences he had to bear would be insignificant in comparison.</p><p>Apparently, Misaki had the same idea. And so this time, his uke tried something else, something that instantly triggered a foul mood and an initiative to go back to work…his dear Misaki banned sex, and had thrown him out of their bedroom until he finished his work.</p><p>Of course he thought nothing of it at first. After all, nobody and nothing had ever stopped him from getting his way. Even Misaki.</p><p>Or so he thought. When he tried to grab the boy for a quick "afternoon snack", Misaki had one of those tearful, hurt but proud expression. He felt his heart twist and knew then he would have to respect the boy's wishes…at least for this time.</p><p>In any case, that's over and done with. Now that he was through with his novel, he would be able to touch his lovely Misaki again. And considering how behaved he was the whole week, which he himself hadn't believed he was capable of, he believed a worthy reward is due. After all, this is the first time he had abstained from touching his Misaki for a whole week, even when the boy was vulnerable and in plain sight. The discipline to keep away and control his surging desire…ah the torture…certainly, he deserved a prize.</p><p>Just the thought of his young lover in the next room made him all excited and re-energized. Without further thought, Akihiko quickly folded down the laptop monitor, took his empty coffee mug and went down to the kitchen.</p><p>As he placed the mug in the sink, he noticed a covered plate on the sidetable. Curious, he removed the cover and saw three perfectly molded onigiri lined-up in a semi-circle, with the key to the bedroom in the middle, and an attached note on the side, which read: Reward for a job well done! ~ Misaki</p><p>A warm smile hung at the corners of his lips. He just loves it when his lover plays the concerned, supportive housewife. Well, conceptually, Misaki is his wife. Even after graduation and earning his own money, the boy still does all the household chores and takes care of him—diligently checks up on his meals, scolds him for his cynical and pessimistic attitude, persuades him to quit smoking, reprimands him for being extravagant and spending too much, prepares celebrations for his work achievements, defends him against critics (to people they know), and of course, satisfies him in bed. Every bit a wife, he would say.</p><p>He picked out the key and covered the plate again. He's going to eat the onigiri tomorrow, after getting the reward he had in mind tonight. Did his naïve Misaki really thought he'd be content with just onigiri? He chuckled at the thought, and almost ran back upstairs.</p><p>Misaki loves him, Akihiko confirmed once again to himself. Although Misaki doesn't say the words, his actions are all proof of his love. And through the four years they've been together, all those small things had slowly quenched his subconscious insecurities and doubts. Misaki would not leave him. For one thing, he had said so before, when he graduated and confronted Takahiro about their relationship. He had said he would rather face his brother's anger and disappointment than leave him. God, he would never forget that day, Akihiko reflected with a shake of his head as he felt himself tremble from overwhelming happiness.</p><p>For all his aloofness and self-centeredness, he knew he doesn't deserve a love like Misaki's. And the only way he can fully show his gratitude is by showering the boy with all the pleasures of life. Aside from material wealth, Akihiko surrenders himself wholeheartedly to his lover. He would do everything to make Misaki happy. Everything. Anything.</p><p>After opening his bedroom, Akihiko quietly slipped in and approached the bed. Misaki was sleeping on the far left, deep under the covers. Akihiko smoothly took off his clothes and slipped under the covers. The sheets were crispy and fragrant, giving him the extra urge to mark it with the distinct smell of their lovemaking, and filled with Misaki's juices. Feeling himself getting hard, Akihiko estimated he won't sleep till early morning, and so is his lover.</p><p>As soon as he settled in on his side, Misaki subconsciously turned towards him, moving closer to feel his heat. Misaki sighed comfortably as he leaned his head on Akihiko's shoulder and placed his arm over Akihiko's chest, his body slightly cuddling unto the older man's length. Akihiko's heart swelled with happiness at the telling gesture.</p><p>Ever since Misaki had agreed to share his bed everyday, he had hoped his uke would do exactly as he did now. Because that meant he was as much as a part of his lover's system as Misaki is in his.</p><p>Misaki squirmed a little, scratching his cheeks gently against his torso. It took all of his discipline to quiet down his suddenly alert and ready hormones.</p><p>Akihiko would never regret the day he had decided to sleep naked. He had suggested it when Misaki began sleeping in his bed, for practical reasons. His black-haired lover wouldn't do the same thing though, saying it's too vulgar. It took a while before he finally conceded partially and agreed to sleep in his boxers…after a lot of passionate, steamy nights of persuasion.</p><p>It actually didn't matter to him what Misaki would sleep in, it wouldn't stay on anyway, but he had wanted to feel Misaki's skin on his. The feeling of the boy's nakedness against his is already an aphrodisiac of its own.</p><p>Misaki moved again, this time his hands caressed the sides of his abdomen absent-mindedly. Akihiko suddenly had the thought that his lover might actually be trying to seduce him. Well, far be it for him to refuse such a welcomed idea.</p><p>Without further thought, he flipped the covers to the far side. With his right arm supporting Misaki's head, he used his left arm to reach out and stroke the white abdomen teasingly as he kissed the warm, soft lips tenderly, allowing time for Misaki to come awake.</p><p>It didn't take long before Misaki moaned softly and opened his mouth for him. As soon as it opened, Akihiko drove his tongue in, calculatingly sweeping through every crevice within. Soon the kiss became wild and uncontrolled, their tongue twisting and feeling each other, their head turning from side to side in desperation to get as closer as possible.</p><p>Unable to hold back, Akihiko moved to cover his lover completely, his long legs wedged between Misaki's, forcing the latter to widen his legs and feel his burgeoning desire between the thighs. His right hand continuously fondled every inch of skin it was able to reach, skillfully stroking the fire within the boy,</p><p>"Mn!" came the muffled moan as the roaming hand grazed by Misaki's nipple.</p><p>Akihiko chuckled deep in his throat before he pulled away and leisurely traced a path of kisses down from his throat to the nipples.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>Using his tongue, he torturously lapped each nipple wet and sticky. His hands slipped downward, pulled down and threw out the boy's boxers out of the bed. As soon as it was freed, he reached out and began fondling Misaki's dick until it became hard and ready.</p><p>"Usagi-san!" Misaki reached out to the sides and grabbed at the sheets, his entire body coiling in pleasure.</p><p>"I love you." Akihiko kissed each nipple one last time before sliding further down.</p><p>He quickly arranged Misaki's legs over his shoulder and clamped his hands on the boy's hips as he took in his lover's cock in his mouth. With a hand holding it place, he began licking the length slowly, savoring the slick, pulsing organ on his tongue. Feeling Misaki getting harder, he then closed around the head and viciously sucked hard.</p><p>Misaki cried out hoarsely. His hands fisted on the silver hair, not knowing whether to pull at it or push it further down.</p><p>Akihiko pulled the legs further apart, earning a loud, ragged moan as his hand found and traced Misaki's hole. Not wasting another minute, he slowly pushed a finger in.</p><p>"Uhh!" Misaki's breath hitched at the new sensation.</p><p>With calculated force and rhythm, he started thrusting his finger in and out, together with his mouth on the cock. Misaki cried out in pleasure as he began to move in sync with his lover's movements.</p><p>"U-usagi.." Misaki groaned roughly as his hands blindly fumbled through pillows, sheets, the headboard, anything to hold on, just to release a little bit of the overwhelming pleasure.</p><p>Without another word, Akihiko pushed in a second finger and thrusted more deeply, hitting Misaki's prostate.</p><p>The response was a loud, guttural cry which bounced throughout the room. The lusty cry fueled his desire and made him move more roughly and deeply, hitting the prostate to the mark.</p><p>"Ahh…I'm coming!" Misaki whimpered as he jerked off in Akihiko's mouth.</p><p>Akihiko skillfully swallowed his lover's essence, wiped his mouth and straightened up to his knees, his smoky deep violet eyes meeting glazed green ones.</p><p>He hooked Misaki's dangling weakened legs by his elbows and positioned himself before the boy. As soon as he did, he quickly guided his cock into the hole, earning him a soft moan. Once he had himself full inside, he began thrusting.</p><p>Misaki squeezed his eyes shut and arched off the bed, his undisciplined cries of pleasure resounding around the room, his knuckles clamped on the steel rods of the headboard, tightening with intense pressure.</p><p>Harder. Faster. Deeper.</p><p>"No more..I can't…" Misaki pleaded subconsciously, his mind lost in the sensation.</p><p>Akihiko thrusted once more and drew out. In one move, he quickly flipped Misaki to his stomach, reached under, pulled up his hips, and pounded him from behind.</p><p>Misaki opened his mouth in a silent scream as the new position bared him to Akihiko more fully. Now on his fours, each hard thrust shot through his whole body more forcibly, causing him to jerk wildly in reaction. The bed creaked louder from the force.</p><p>He clamped his fists on the pillows as tightly as possible, holding on for dear life as he felt his limit fast approaching.</p><p>Akihiko suddenly gripped his hard cock and pumped its wet head, his finger pushing unto the slit. Misaki shouted and promptly came.</p><p>Akihiko managed to smile before reaching his own, fucking into his lover wildly.</p><p>Depleted, both sagged unto the bed in a loud thud, catching their breaths and savoring the languid, sensual feel of their bodies together.</p><p>Soon, Akihiko moved back to his side and both turned to lie down on their backs.</p><p>"Finished your novel?" Misaki asked tiredly, dazedly looking at the ceiling.</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"I missed you." came the unabashed remark.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>And just when Akihiko was about to give up for a similar response, he heard the boy mutter almost incoherently, "missed you too."</p><p>That night, both slept with a very satisfied smile on their faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Punishment &amp; Reward </p><p>Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Junjou Romantica.</p><p> </p><p>Riiing…</p><p>A half-lidded eye opened, blinked a few times, and closed again.</p><p>Riiing…</p><p>Misaki grumbled incoherently and buried his face on the pillow.</p><p>Riiing…</p><p>Argh. Who the hell would call at such an ungodly hour! Misaki thought irritably. Without looking, he fumbled for the side table and picked-up his mobile phone.</p><p>"Moshi-moshi~" Misaki answered gruffly, and straightened up a little from his prone position when he heard his rough, croaky voice. It was as if he had shouted at the top of his lungs constantly and lost his voice.</p><p>At the thought of his activities a couple of hours ago, Misaki instantly blushed. Quickly he cleared his throat and tried again.</p><p>"Moshi-moshi—"</p><p>"Misaki-kun?" came the vibrant female voice on the other line.</p><p>"Ah, Aikawa-san?" he acknowledged with a hint of puzzlement. Aikawa wouldn't normally call up in the middle of the night…</p><p>"Ohayou, Misaki-kun!"</p><p>Ohayou? Misaki wondered numbly, his mind and senses still drugged by sleep.</p><p>"Eh? Were you still sleeping? Gomen! Gomen!" Aikawa chattered apologetically, "Of course you'd still be asleep! How stupid of me! Gomen ne, Misaki-kun…"</p><p>Not understanding her meaning, Misaki turned to his side and checked the alarm clock beside the phone.</p><p>9:00 A.M.</p><p>"EH!" Misaki jerked up on bed, and winced as his whole body ached.</p><p>"I'll just call back later…or maybe tomorrow, ok?" the editor amended and was about to end the conversation when he called out her name, "Yes, Misaki-kun, is there something you want to say?"</p><p>Misaki scratched his head as he sheepishly replied, "Gomen, Aikawa-san. It seems I overslept. Please continue! Are you looking for Usagi-san?"</p><p>As he spoke, he quickly turned to look at his sleeping bed partner.</p><p>"Ah no no…I wanted to speak to you actually."</p><p>"Me?" Misaki asked, surprised and suspicious at the same time, "Usagi-san already finished his novel, didn't he?"</p><p>"Yes! And that's why I wanted to congratulate you, Misaki-kun!" Aikawa replied excitedly.</p><p>"Congratulate me for what?" he frowned confusingly.</p><p>"For the punishment you gave to sensei! No sex until he finished, right?"</p><p>Misaki instantly turned red. Although Aikawa has been knowledgeable of their relationship for a long time, an avid fan of theirs in fact, it's still unnerving to hear her regard their personal affair as if it were the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>"Uhm..yeah, that's right…" he put in awkwardly.</p><p>"Well Misaki-kun, he has outdone himself! This 5th installment is a masterpiece! It's perfect! I can almost imagine the shelves filled with this latest best-seller! The banners! The posters!" Aikawa practically screamed in delight.</p><p>He adjusted the phone away from his ringing ears, "I'm glad to hear that, Aikawa-san. You must be very proud of Usagi-san then…"</p><p>"Proud? I love that lover of yours! Well of course not the same love as yours," Aikawa laughed, "anyway, just wanted to say thank you and hope you would continue with the punishment and reward set-up forever…"</p><p>"Punishment and reward?" Misaki echoed, "I understand the punishment, but what's with the reward?"</p><p>"Eh?" and then more carefully, "I thought it was part of the agreement? To have his way with you for the whole day after he finishes? I was thinking it was sort of an incentive—"</p><p>"Like hell it is!" Misaki gritted out angrily.</p><p>"Ano…Misaki-kun~"</p><p>Suddenly, a pair of arms reached out to embrace him from behind, and firm, cold lips nipped on the soft flesh between his neck and collarbone.</p><p>Misaki stiffed-up in surprise, "Usagi-san! What the hell did you tell Aikawa-san? What's this reward she's talking about?"</p><p>"Don't know." Akihiko lied most innocently, his attention on licking the hickey he just made on his indignant uke who kept on trying to break away from his embrace.</p><p>"LIAR!" Misaki shouted angrily. He broke away and faced him, holding up his phone to Akihiko's face, "Aikawa-san just told me you were planning to keep me in bed the whole day as a reward!"</p><p>Annoyed with the interference, Akihiko snatched away the phone from his protesting lover.</p><p>"You're noisy, Aikawa. Goodbye." he butted in loudly and threw the phone to the floor.</p><p>"Hey, that's my phone!" Misaki shouted angrily, "and that was rude, Usa—"</p><p>Insistent lips quickly silenced him, skillfully dipping inside to toy with his tongue. He tried to break free (as always), pushing the other away by the shoulder. Knowing hands immediately positioned themselves on the exposed chest, tweaking the hard nipples.</p><p>He groaned involuntarily.</p><p>Akihiko moaned pleasurably into his lover's mouth, "One more, Misaki."</p><p>"Baka Usagi! I ain't your reward!" his uke complained half-heartedly, his voice gruff with need.</p><p>In response, a hand slipped downwards to close on Misaki's shaft, earning him a deep moan. He licked a path from the mouth to softly bite on the edge of an ear, "I haven't earned back my one week."</p><p>Misaki swallowed, feeling the building pressure within him, "I'm not your reward!" he repeated, "And there isn't suppose to be a reward, you baka, it's a punishment in the first place!"</p><p>"Whatever," came the indifferent response, and he felt Akihiko's tongue probe in his ear. His whole body shivered.</p><p>"You're incredible, Misaki," Akihiko murmured appreciatively as he drizzled quick kisses down the jaw, "I can't get enough of you."</p><p>Slowly drugged by the growing heat inside, Misaki's eyes almost fluttered close as he let his lover kiss him senseless, "w-what are you talking about…we've been doing it so many times, it's as if your thing is always inside me—"</p><p>As the words were released, both froze in place. One turned so red and suddenly wide-eyed, while the other's eyes twinkled mischievously.</p><p>"Well then, there's an idea," Akihiko chuckled.</p><p>Misaki shook his head vehemently and closed his eyes tightly as he felt his cock squeezed again and his throat coated with the other's saliva.</p><p>Oh god. Pls. help me.</p><p>- 0 -</p><p>"Ahhh…"</p><p>"Do you want it deeper?"</p><p>"Ugh! Haaa…Usagi-"</p><p>"Aikawa-san?"</p><p>The tense editor literally jumped on her seat as she heard her officemate.</p><p>"Are you ok? You seem tense...and warm…do you have fever?"</p><p>"No-no…I'm okay," Aikawa replied unconvincingly, her breathing uneven, "uhm—it's this author I'm dealing with…" and pointed at her celphone which showed an ongoing call on screen, "he's…he's…he's telling me his story, and I just got too…involved."</p><p>"Oh I see. Ok then, I'll go ahead."</p><p>Aikawa bowed apologetically and quickly went back to listen on her phone.</p><p>"Ah! Usagi-san! No more…"</p><p>"Oh but you like it when I do this. Don't you?"</p><p>"Stop..uh!... uh!"</p><p>Tooot. Silence.</p><p>"Eh!" Aikawa cried out in protest as her battery died. What a shame! And it was in a good part too!</p><p>With eyes gleaming in tears of joy, Aikawa stood up and with a hand raised up in the air, she silently vowed to uphold the yaoi banner forever…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>